


L'ultima avventura

by TheAbominableWriter



Series: Let's Pirate! [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blasphemy, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Friendship, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Jealous John, M/M, Pirate Sherlock, Piratelock, Prostitution, Sentimental, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Di ritorno nelle Indie Occidentali dopo un breve periodo trascorso in Francia, per un incontro col fratello Mycroft, Sherlock Holmes e la sua ciurma di corsari si apprestano a muovere contro Sebastian Moran, che pare intenzionato a distruggere la Norbury e i di lei abitanti. Dopo un breve incontro con il governatore di Port Royal e con un capitano della marina inglese, Sherlock va a Tortuga e quindi si imbarca per Nassau. Lì troverà esattamente quello che cercava: risposte.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Let's Pirate! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/971409





	1. L'incontro misterioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appena tornato nelle Indie, Sherlock Holmes incontra Brooke, il governatore di Port Royal e il capitano Percival Burrel, della marina inglese. La natura dell'incontro è segreta, tra i pirati de la Norbury soltanto Bordom sembra essere a conoscenza dei veri piani che il Pirata Bianco ha per distruggere Sebastian Moran. John, rimasto a bordo de la Norbury con Victor, mostra tutto il proprio disappunto e soprattutto la sua gelosia.

Port Royal, 1 maggio  
Anno del Signore 1658

Osservando la linea dell’orizzonte da dietro il cappello che teneva sapientemente calato sulla fronte, Barbagialla il corsaro non era sicuro di saper indicare il punto esatto in cui finiva il cielo e iniziava l’ondeggiare del mare. A ben pensarci, rifletté, poco importava. Anzi, era più saggio lasciarsi andare alle sensazioni positive che quel panorama gli scatenava dentro al cuore, che perdersi in malumori inutili. I Caraibi gli erano mancati e ci erano riusciti in una maniera difficilmente spiegabile a parole. Non era stata tanto colpa del freddo patito in Francia, erano piuttosto i colori di quelle Indie così selvagge, ad averlo fatto piegare di nostalgia durante il periodo trascorso in Europa. Il calare lento del sole del quale si stava beando e che creava strabilianti giochi di luce dorati sul pelo dell’acqua, era valso ogni crepuscolo nebbioso. Il cielo era sereno, a largo di Port Royal e quella sera i toni viravano dall’azzurro al violetto mentre, a tratti, era l’indaco a prender possesso di quella tavolozza. Era come se l’intero creato fosse stato dipinto dalla mano di un pittore particolarmente talentuoso, oltre che ispirato. Non c’era una nuvola, a imbrattare la volta celeste là, cinque miglia marine a largo di Port Royal. L’aria era pesante e rarefatta e John aveva vissuto sufficiente tempo per mare, da rendersi conto che presto avrebbe tempestato. Ciò che sperava era che per allora sarebbero stati lontani da quella baia, sempre che gli inglesi, come appellavano gli uomini dell’esercito, li lasciassero andare incolumi. Cosa della quale non poteva dirsi ancora del tutto sicuro. Per quanto il loro esser corsari, e di conseguenza a servizio del Regno d’Inghilterra, desse una garanzia al nome di Sherlock Holmes, John Watson aveva vissuto da pirata così intensamente, che ormai quell’abito gli calzava addosso al pari di una seconda pelle. Sino a qualche mese prima mai avrebbe pensato che avrebbero ormeggiato la Norbury a fianco di un Interceptor britannico, carico di soldati del regno. Eppure, quella ancorata lì accanto era proprio la Saint Mary III, un’imponente nave capitanata dal Percival Burrell. Serio e incorruttibile, Burrell aveva un fisico imponente e un naso adunco che adornava un volto dai tratti aspri. Era noto dalle Indie sino a Londra come uno strenue cacciatore di pirati, attività che gli aveva provocato più di una cicatrice, una delle quali la esibiva in volto. Probabilmente a chiederglielo ognuna di esse la considerava al pari di un bottino di guerra; aveva appeso alla forca più bucanieri lui, di tutto il Regio esercito inglese. Insomma era il tipo d’uomo che, quelli come loro, li detestava a morte. A John era bastata un’occhiata per rendersi conto che ogni voce sentita sul suo conto non era una diceria; chissà per quale ragione invece sui pirati circolavano le più fantasiose bugie.  
«Lei dev’essere il famigerato Barbagialla» così gli aveva detto, non meno di una manciata di ore prima, naturalmente senza stringergli la mano né sorridere. Al contrario, Burrell lo aveva fissato per un istante o due e poi aveva dedicato ogni attenzione al capitano. Non che il fatto che un comandante inglese conoscesse la sua identità fosse in qualche modo sorprendente. Sapeva d’essere relativamente famoso e da qualche anno a questa parte il suo nome ricorreva per tutte le Indie, contornato da racconti più o meno inventati, più famoso di lui oramai c’era soltanto il Pirata Bianco. Ciononostante, mai lo aveva sentito pronunciare con tanto disprezzo. Principalmente era questa la ragione per cui riteneva una pessima idea chiedere aiuto all’esercito inglese. Era chiaro dalla maniera in cui gente come Burrell si comportava, che quelli della marina morivano dalla voglia di metterli ai ferri. Come potesse Sherlock chiedere aiuto a persone del genere, era un vero enigma. La sola certezza che aveva era che quell’incontro avesse a che fare con la distruzione di Sebastian Moran. Era esattamente per questo che ora si trovavano lì, ma purtroppo taluni dettagli gli erano tuttora sconosciuti. Sherlock non aveva infatti permesso a nessuno di loro di seguirlo. Forse era eccessivamente paranoico, ma dietro al suo fissare incessante all’albero di mezzana della Saint Mary, il corsaro Barbagialla nascondeva la speranza di non vedere l’uomo che amava penzolare come un corpo morto.  
«Smettila di guardare quelle vele, John Watson! Nessun inglese sano di mente impiccherebbe mai Sherlock Holmes.» La voce che spezzò il suo ragionare era, naturalmente, quella del più sordido tra tutti i figli di puttana che popolavano le Indie Occidentali, Victor Trevor.

Il Santo tra i Santi de la Norbury era niente di più che un pirata come lui, o meglio, pirata lo era stato mentre adesso era un corsaro a servizio di Sua Maestà. Non che a Victor piacesse l’idea di servire il Regno, anzi, nessun uomo là a bordo amava spiegare la bandiera inglese accanto al Jolly Roger. [1] Chiunque fosse a governare l’Inghilterra al momento, e non era certo di ricordare come facesse quel Cromwell di nome, era sicuro che non avesse l’onore di godere della lealtà del monaco più libertino che avesse mai camminato sulla terra. E non era soltanto perché Mycroft stava facendo di tutto pur di far tornare l’erede dell’ormai defunto Re Carlo I, [2] sul trono del regno, era proprio una questione di principio. Una faccenda che, a scavare nel passato di Sherlock e Victor, ci si rendeva conto avesse a che vedere con le rispettive famiglie e con la mal sopportazione delle rigide regoli sociali inglesi. Le stesse che un tempo avevano condotto due nobiluomini sulla strada della pirateria. Prima novizio, poi monaco a tutti gli effetti e infine scomunicato dalla chiesa di Roma, Victor Trevor non aveva smesso neanche un giorno di indossare il suo “abito da battaglia”, come ormai lo considerava. Indossava le proprie vesti monacali esclusivamente durante le missioni e soltanto perché lo si potesse riconoscere, Victor riteneva infatti che nascondersi era una vigliaccheria. Andava fiero di essere un pirata e così sarebbe sempre stato. Non era raro, quindi, scorgere un monaco armato di breviario e croce al collo, ma con spada e pistole sotto la veste, circolare per le vie di un qualche porto piratesco. Indubbiamente, al corsaro Barbagialla quel sacrilego monaco piaceva parecchio. Peccato che fosse fin troppo sboccato e puntualmente disponibile a discutere di donne, o anche a portarsene a letto qualcuna, e che conducesse un tipo di vita che poco aveva a che fare coi sacri voti della Santa Chiesa. Se lo si fosse domandato a una qualsiasi persona lo avesse conosciuto, questi avrebbe risposto che Victor Trevor era nient’altro che un figlio di buona donna, superficiale e libertino, un qualcuno che fondamentalmente era senza speranza. C’erano però lati del suo carattere che questi teneva gelosamente serbati dentro di sé e che non mostrava a nessuno. Aspetti che John aveva imparato a cogliere da una battuta sconcia o un’espressione buffa. Per esempio, era sicuro che nonostante quell’ammonimento fosse relativamente preoccupato per il capitano. Un incontro con un governatore era quel genere di cose a cui non si sarebbero mai davvero abituati.

«Se solo mi avesse permesso di seguirlo…» borbottò Barbagialla, incrociando le braccia al petto, chiaramente infastidito dalla forzata immobilità nella quale era costretto a stare e che lo portò a prendere il cappello e a scaraventarlo a terra. «Almeno avrei potuto accertarmi che quel Burrell non volesse seriamente farlo penzolare per il collo dall’albero di mezzana.»  
«Sherly ha le proprie ragioni per fare ciò che fa» lo rimbrottò Victor, stiracchiandosi dalla posizione distesa che aveva assunto sino ad allora, quindi tirandosi in piedi con un movimento agile e fluido.  
«Sì, ma perché Bordom poi?» chiese un John ora alquanto irritato. Era arrivato direttamente al punto, spiattellando fin da subito quel che davvero gli dava fastidio. Non era né il governatore né il capitano Burrell, ma il fatto che Sherlock non avesse scelto uno di loro per farsi accompagnare.  
«Perché proprio quel tizio?» domandò di nuovo, ancora senza distogliere lo sguardo dal sole ormai scomparso. «Con tutte le persone che avrebbe potuto portare con sé: tu, io… E perché non Lestrade, poi? Tecnicamente era lui la spia inglese a bordo de la Norbury. Ah, ma già» aggiunse con tono carico di sarcasmo «ora di spia ne abbiamo una vera e propria e tu che gli dai persino corda!» Nel dirlo, John Watson si era tanto agitato che le guance gli si erano imporporate. Quasi a voler nascondere la propria cieca gelosia, mascherata da una diffidenza che comunque nutriva avidamente, decise di voltarsi dall’altra parte dando le spalle a chi, di lui, riusciva ogni volta a comprendere tutto.

Il sole era già scomparso dietro la linea del cielo quando il silenzio scese tra di loro, mentre sprazzi di luce illuminavano i lineamenti di Barbagialla, era come se il giorno stentasse all’idea di lasciarli andare. Di poco lontani, i marinai già si affannavano ad accendere le lucerne del ponte, intanto che Lestrade dava ordine di preparare la nave per la partenza. Era improbabile che sarebbero salpati prima dell’alba, ma Greg era un uomo che teneva a essere all’altezza del genio di Sherlock Holmes. Girandosi e facendo un passo o due in avanti, di modo da prender distanza da Victor, Barbagialla si lasciò andare a un sospiro insoddisfatto. Quel Bordom non riusciva proprio a farselo piacere…  
«Tzé» sputò, infatti mentre su di sé lo sguardo di Victor si faceva più insistente. Lui aveva capito, mentire ancora sarebbe stato soltanto controproducente. Eppure, invece che confessare l'origine dei propri malumori, seguitò a impuntarsi.

Timothy Bordom lo avevano conosciuto a Orléans, non più di una manciata di mesi prima. Era venuto loro incontro all’ingresso della villa dei conti che Mycroft Holmes, in attesa di poter tornare in Inghilterra, occupava assieme alla madre di Victor. Di quella prima volta ricordava l’impressione che aveva avuto di quel tale, ovvero di trovarsi davanti a un lavorante che si occupava del giardino. Non avrebbe potuto sbagliarsi di più, colui che aveva considerato al pari di un cameriere, era invece uno degli uomini più fidati del fratello di Sherlock. Un uomo che li aveva seguiti sulla nave come supporto per la pericolosa missione che li attendeva. Bordom era gentile, serio e molto preparato a giudicare dall’opinione del capitano, che lo aveva sfidato in un duello appena una settimana dopo la partenza dalle coste francesi. Pur sapendo di essere circondato da gente che ne apprezzava qualità e spirito di sacrificio, a John quel tizio non piaceva comunque. Per lui era falsamente gentile e passava le proprie giornate a redigere un diario su cui, di sicuro, osservava cose da riferire a Mycroft. Ma se sino adesso aveva dovuto solamente sopportare il fatto che girasse un po’ troppo attorno a Victor, cosa che comunque non gli piaceva per niente, ora si vedeva addirittura rimpiazzato nel suo ruolo al fianco del capitano. E questo non poteva proprio accettarlo.

  
«Se non ti conoscessi bene, dolcezza, direi che sei geloso di Tim.»  
«Geloso? Io? E perché dovrei preoccuparmi di quel “Tim”?» replicò, soffermandosi su quel nome, che aveva sputato fuori con malcelato veleno. Era assurdo che potesse davvero pensare che lo fosse, come se Sherlock avesse mai potuto dar retta a un uomo così insulso.  
«Mh, non lo so, dolcezza… forse perché chiappe d’oro ha preferito portare lui e non te? Magari la prossima volta ti sostituirà anche a letto, non credi sia possibile?» Ovviamente era una provocazione perché, oltre che blasfemo, quel dannato monaco deviato sapeva essere anche odiosamente scaltro. E Barbagialla, invece che ragionare, reagì proprio come non avrebbe dovuto. Lo scatto fu talmente repentino, che Victor neanche ebbe modo di accorgersene né di reagire. John lo afferrò per le braccia, spintonandolo appena contro la balaustra. Era molto più basso di lui, ma la maniera in cui riusciva a far valere la propria prestanza fisica era un qualcosa che, sapeva, eccitava Victor in maniera particolare. Non era mai stato sicuro di voler sapere in quale senso lo accendesse, ma di certo lo divertiva parecchio. E infatti era sua la risata sonora che ora sentiva, e che fece innervosire ancora di più l’iroso dottore.

«No, Victor, non lo credo» soffiò, intanto che sul volto di quel monaco provocatore si dipingeva un’espressione soddisfatta. Forse aveva anche negato, ma il suo atteggiamento non lasciava spazio a troppe ipotesi. «E comunque sei tu quello che dovrebbe stare attento, non io.»  
«E perché mai?»  
«Ci trascorri insieme ore intere» gli fece presente John, sottolineando un qualcosa che aveva sullo stomaco da settimane. «Devo forse ricordarti che quel tizio lavora per Mycroft? Chissà quale missione gli avrà dato realmente, come minimo dovrà redigere un qualche rapporto su di noi. È una spia e tu fraternizzi col nemico» concluse, incrociando di nuovo le braccia al petto, dopo averlo lasciato andare.  
«Oh, dolcezza… È di me che sei geloso! Ma non devi, io amo solo te e dovresti saperlo.»  
«Smettila di scherzare!» tuonò un John arrabbiato. Faticava a trattenersi e al punto che aveva di molto alzato la voce, tanto che qualche marinaio si era voltato in loro direzione, continuando poi a spiarli di sottecchi.  
«Bordom lavora per Mycroft» spiegò sussurrando, ma al contempo rimarcando quel dettaglio, ben sicuro che a Victor sfuggisse il motivo per cui fosse venuto con loro «e la sola ragione per cui ti sta attorno è perché vuole tirarti fuori delle informazioni su questa nave e riferirle a… com’è che lo chiamate, voi? Il “Pomposo idiota”? Non è tuo amico e non lo sarà mai.»  
«Così mi ferisci, dolcezza» replicò Victor, forzatamente tragico «non mi ritieni forse in grado di gestire un uomo?»  
«Non ho detto questo.»  
«Nah, forse sbaglio… Ecco ci sono!» esclamò il monaco, entusiasta, prima di allacciargli le braccia al collo e attirarlo ancora più a sé in una presa ferrea ma allo stesso tempo lasciva. «Hai paura che m’innamori di lui e ti metta da parte? Ma tesoro, non c’è ragione che tu debba temere una cosa del genere. Bordom mi piace, è vero. È simpatico e confesso che se apprezzassi i maschi ci avrei già fatto un pensierino, ma uno serio e non come quello che ho fatto su di te. Però è tutto qui, non c’è niente che tu debba temere» disse e poi gli scoccò un sonoro bacio sulle labbra che, sì, ebbe lo straordinario potere di rabbonirlo. Bastava molto poco per far cedere il corsaro Barbagialla. Quelle parole non lo avevano del tutto rassicurato, ma senz’altro avevano avuto il potere di far tacere i suoi pensieri. E se sulle prime il venir osservati come Victor aveva seguitato a fare nei momenti a venire, era diventato difficile da gestire, fu il ritorno del capitano a quietare ogni discorso.

Sherlock Holmes era un uomo taciturno e nessuno lo sapeva meglio di John Watson, che comunque era una delle pochissime persone ad aver avuto l’onore di sentirlo ciarlare per delle ore. La maggior parte della gente invece, di lui, ascoltava ben poche parole. Anche quando aveva a che vedere con uomini importanti come capitani o governatori o addirittura col suo stesso fratello, era conciso ed evitava di lasciarsi andare a sproloqui. Quelli, come diceva sempre, li riservava soltanto per coloro che amava davvero. E di conseguenza, quando lui e Bordom furono di ritorno dal lungo incontro con Brooke, il governatore di Barbados e Percival Burrell, il Pirata Bianco non disse un bel niente. Né cosa si erano detti né tanto meno se aveva ottenuto ciò che desiderava.  
«Salpiamo immediatamente» disse occhieggiando Lestrade e Stamford, i quali corsero subito sul cassero di poppa, iniziando poi a sbraitare le prime indicazioni alla ciurma.  
«Rotta?» domandò il buon Mike, fermandosi a metà della scalinata.  
«Tortuga.» E dopo che lo ebbe detto, il capitano tutto cappotto svolazzante e ricci agiati da un soffio di brezza marina, si diresse a grandi passi nella propria cabina. Neanche si prese la briga di fare un qualunque cenno a lui e a Victor né, tanto meno, gli venne in mente d’introdurre il figuro che aveva appena superato la passerella e che, impettito nella propria divisa militare, si guardava attorno con aria circospetta.  
«Si chiama Oliver Compton, è un tenente della marina inglese» [3] disse loro Bordom con quel fare saccente di chi la sa lunga, che ebbe il potere di stringere lo stomaco di John in una morsa acida. Avvicinandosi a lui e a Victor con passo leggero, Bordom accennò di nuovo un’occhiata a quel tale che ancora sostava a babordo.  
«Il capitano Burrell ce l’ha prestato, diciamo così. Rimarrà con noi almeno fino alla fine della missione.»  
«Prevedibile» mormorò Victor parlando più che altro fra sé, intanto che occhieggiava il nuovo venuto da dietro una stranissima espressione seria.  
«Prevedibile cosa?»  
«Oh, dolcezza, perché bisogna sempre spiegarti tutto? Mi riferisco al fatto che era ovvio che Burrell ci rifilasse uno dei suoi per tenerci sotto controllo. Lo avevo detto a Sherly, ma vediamo un po’» aggiunse con fare meditabondo e serio, intanto che non distoglieva lo sguardo da quel tale. Aveva anche intrecciato le mani dietro la schiena e ondeggiava sui talloni. Le espressioni concentrate al punto, che Barbagialla si ritrovò a fremere in attesa di una sua analisi. Ne avrebbe fatta una deduttiva o invece si sarebbe soffermato sulle aspettative che aveva per quel tenente Compton? Davvero non seppe spiegarselo, così come non aveva idea della ragione per cui si aspettasse davvero un discorso serio da parte sua. E quando infatti prese a elencare dettagli ben diversi della situazione tattica de la Norbury, comprese che certe cose non cambiavano mai per davvero: un monaco sacrilego restava sempre tale.

«Dunque, dunque» borbottò Victor, parlando fra sé. «Occhi stupendi, un bel corpo prestante e sì, un culo favoloso. Buona attrezzatura. Direi che è perfetto!»  
«Perfetto per che cosa?» domandò molto ingenuamente Bordom, intanto che John alzava gli occhi al cielo. Se soltanto quel tizio gli fosse piaciuto di più lo avrebbe senz’altro avvertito di non fare mai simili domande a Victor Trevor, e infatti tacque, trattenendo a stento una risatina.  
«Ma per un _ménage à trois_! _»_  
«Un che cosa?» balbettò invece Bordom, arrossendo sulle guance.  
«Immaginati la scena, occhi blu. Io, tu e quel tizio in un bel lettone grande. A Tortuga conosco una locanda che sarebbe perfetta per noi e poi…»

John non sentì cosa quei due si dissero dopo quel momento, Victor si era infatti allontanato in direzione degli alloggi, tenendosi Bordom per un braccio. E se il primo gesticolava, il secondo arrossiva per l’imbarazzo. La ragione di un simile comportamento era l’origine di tutti i malumori del corsaro Barbagialla. Bordom era attraente, senz’altro, ma quel dannato monaco era celebre per le sue conquiste femminili e non per quelle maschili. Inoltre, se era vero che si era innamorato di lui fin dal primo momento in cui lo aveva visto ad Antigua, ma che a letto non ci sarebbe mai venuto, allora perché faceva simili insinuazioni? E se era vero che amava Sherlock quasi fosse la sua anima gemella, ma che non si era mai spinto oltre e che decantava avventure con decine di donne, perché adesso si comportava in quel modo con un uomo? Non era soltanto uno scherzo, John se lo sentiva nelle ossa. E non riusciva a fare come Sherlock ovvero a convincersi che Victor avesse bisogno anche di altre amicizie al di fuori di loro due. Era vero che l’aprirsi a nuove conoscenze non poteva che essere positivo, ma questo andava oltre. Victor, però, non si era ancora fidato abbastanza di lui da fargli capire cosa provasse e se realmente era attratto da Bordom. Quella sera, però, John Watson non lo avrebbe mai scoperto. E con la nave che salpava e il capitano rintanato nei suoi più oscuri pensieri, decise perlomeno di rendersi utile. Iniziare da quel Compton prima che venisse rapito dalle grinfie del sacrilego monaco, pareva la cosa migliore da fare. Da lì a Tortuga, dunque, avrebbe avuto di che occuparsi.

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Si tratta del famosissimo simbolo della pirateria. Ne esistono varie versioni, ma il più classico prevede un teschio con due ossa incrociate.  
> [2]Sunto storico: tra il 1642 e il 1660 si ha una fase molto travagliata per l’Inghilterra. Scoppia una guerra civile, da una parte c’è il Re Carlo I mentre dall’altra Oliver Cromwell. Nel ’49 il Re viene decapitato, il figlio Carlo II e la moglie Enrichetta Maria di Borbone fuggono da Londra. Carlo II, nel frattempo rimasto Re di Scozia, riprenderà il trono nel 1659, dopo che il figlio di Cromwell, Richard, lascerà il trono. Fonte Wikipedia.  
> [3]Come per Bordom, anche qui l’indicazione dell’attore che ho preso di riferimento è puramente indicativa (è soprattutto un esercizio per me in fase di scrittura), ho usato Luca Marinelli come idea fisica.
> 
> Ci siamo! Questo è il primo capitolo della storia che concluderà la mia serie sui pirati, Let’s Pirate, iniziata nel 2017 con Sherlock Holmes e l’isola del tesoro. È in corso d’opera e sto già lavorando al terzo capitolo. Non so quanti saranno in totale, ma credo tra i dieci e i quindici, non di più. Sarà prettamente d’avventura, con pochissimo romanticismo e l’introspezione ridotta al minimo.  
> Aggiornerò una volta alla settimana e verrà pubblicata soltanto qui su AO3. Ringrazio MissAdler e Darlene Stiliski che hanno letto il Prologo in anteprima e ovviamente un grazie a tutti coloro che sono arrivati sin qui.


	2. Vaya con Dios - Prima Parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una volta arrivati a Tortuga, John, Bordom e Victor scendono a terra per assolvere a un compito: dovranno trovare una certa Madame Simone e consegnarle una lettera di Mycroft, grazie alla quale la Norbury riceverà dei rinforzi.

Isola della Tortuga,  
due settimane dopo

  
  


Se qualcuno avesse chiesto all’ingenuo e sognatore John Watson, che nella primavera del 1655 si trascinava in un’esistenza triste e solitaria per le strade di Antigua, quale fosse il luogo peggiore del mondo, questi avrebbe risposto che era certamente Tortuga. L’isola della Tartaruga, che tutti chiamavano col nome dato dagli spagnoli ormai duecento anni prima, [1] era uno dei porti più infestati dai pirati delle Indie Occidentali. E se fino a qualche anno prima la ragione risiedeva nelle attività dei Fratelli della costa, bucanieri ben intenzionati ad arricchirsi e fare di Tortuga un porto piratesco, adesso erano le prostitute che popolavano quella piccola isola, a far attraccare tante navi. [2] Pirati che, e poteva sembrare ridicolo, John ancora detestava. Prima d’imbarcarsi a bordo de la Norbury e seguire Sherlock Holmes nell’avventura più pazza della sua vita, aveva profondamente odiato i bucanieri. E in effetti molti li detestava ancora adesso, soprattutto quelli sleali e feroci che non pensavano ad altro che ai propri interessi. Ecco, Tortuga pullulava di personaggi del genere e quando ci mise piede, due settimane dopo l’incontro tra il capitano e il governatore Brooke, avvenuto al largo di Port Royal, desiderò con tutto se stesso restare sulla nave. Farlo, avrebbe però significato lasciare Victor da solo con Bordom e per quanto la situazione fosse migliorata, ancora non riusciva a fidarsi abbastanza di quel tizio d’affidargli una missione tanto importante. D’altronde, quanto si erano detti non meno di un paio di giorni prima, sanciva in maniera definitiva sino a che punto i loro rapporti fossero fragili.

John sedeva a prua, in un angoletto che in genere lui e il capitano utilizzavano quando volevano appartarsi senza rinchiudersi in cabina, la cui calura spesso diventava opprimente. Quel mattino non era neanche sorta l’alba e Barbagialla il corsaro era da solo, coi pensieri e il cuore in subbuglio per quella lite della quale se ne dava tutte le colpe. Aveva di nuovo discusso con Sherlock, ma per una volta il problema non erano i malumori del capitano. L’argomento della lite era sempre lo stesso nelle ultime settimane: John voleva conoscere i dettagli del piano per sconfiggere Moran, ma finora il capitano non aveva detto niente neppure a Victor, che era sempre stato il suo unico confidente. Infastidito da quel suo silenzio e frustrato dai troppi “No” che gli aveva riservato, quella volta aveva reagito male e se n’era andato sbattendo la porta, intanto che sentiva il suo amante sbuffare per il fastidio. Nervoso, Barbagialla aveva camminato a grandi passi fino a prua dove sapeva che nessuno lo avrebbe disturbato. Non era neanche sorto il sole e sul ponte c’erano soltanto gli uomini di ronda, lì a occuparsi della manutenzione e del controllo costante di vele e sartie. Fortebraccio già si era alzato, lo poteva scorgere nitidamente nonostante fosse ancora buio. Quel gigante, che sostava proprio accanto al timone, lo si sarebbe notato anche dalla distanza di due miglia. John aveva sorriso nel momento in cui aveva notato la sonora pacca sulla schiena che Fortebraccio aveva concesso al giovane Roux, il quale lo aveva sostituito durante la notte. Presto il ponte si sarebbe riempito di persone, pensò John inspirando rumorosamente, ma nel frattempo poteva godersi quel pizzico di pace. Qualche giorno e sarebbero giunti a Tortuga, dove Sherlock avrebbe affidato loro un’importantissima missione. Almeno questo era riuscito a scoprirlo. Avrebbero dovuto andare da una certa Madame Simone che gestiva una locanda e consegnargli una lettera di Mycroft. Lei avrebbe dato loro le informazioni di cui era in possesso, quindi avrebbe fatto in modo che altri uomini fedeli all’Inghilterra li raggiungessero a bordo. Era una missione facile, ma col clima che tirava da quelle parti, il capitano aveva detto loro che era saggio aspettarsi di tutto, persino trovare Moran in persona non era improbabile. La missione era stata affidata a tre soli uomini, di modo da non dare troppo nell’occhio, dato che un pugno pirati in una taverna piena di puttane, non era una poi così grande novità. Specialmente se uno di questi era Victor Trevor, ben noto frequentatore di sordidi locali della costa. Era lui infatti a esser stato scelto, oltre a John e Bordom. Per sicurezza, il capitano aveva ritenuto più saggio che coloro che erano più alti in grado, come lui e Stamford, restassero a bordo permettendo unicamente alla ciurma di sbarcare per andarsi a divertire nelle taverne. A Barbagialla era sembrata una pessima idea e non che gliene importasse qualcosa dell’equipaggio che andava a donne, il suo problema era sempre quel Bordom. Lo stesso uomo che quel mattino e col sole non ancora sorto, lo raggiunse a prua.

«Io non ti piaccio, lo so benissimo.» Diretto, ma gentile, Timothy Bordom aveva esordito con quelle esatte parole. Non si era avvicinato troppo, al contrario manteneva una distanza di qualche passo. Mani intrecciate dietro la schiena e sguardo alto, non con l’intenzione di affrontarlo sgarbatamente, ma al contrario mostrandosi cortese. Era chiaro che si stesse sforzando d’apparire affabile e garbato, così come sinceramente interessato a parlare in maniera civile, e forse fu proprio per questo che John lo detestò ancora di più.  
«Non è questo, è che non so chi sei e non riesco ancora a fidarmi di te.»  
«Tutto quello che voglio è proteggervi» annuì Bordom, intanto che John rifletteva, grattandosi la barba fin tanto lunga in un gesto che era solito fare quando ragionava su un problema.  
«Sono ben addestrato se è questo che temi» riprese «so affrontare qualunque genere di pericolo o avversario con qualunque tipo di arma. Tu oltre a essere medico sei anche stato un soldato, dovresti saper riconoscere un abile spadaccino quando ne incontri uno.»  
«Non è il tuo valore come combattente a essere in dubbio, Timothy» mormorò John, prendendosi una confidenza che sino ad allora non gli era stata concessa. Bordom tuttavia non parve esserne infastidito. Con fare serio e pacato, pur mantenendo una postura severa e rigida nelle intenzioni che chiaramente aveva, John Watson sedeva sulla balaustra con le braccia conserte al petto. Adesso, invece, si era alzato e incedeva lentamente verso il suo interlocutore.  
«Se invece sono le interferenze del signor Holmes, ciò di cui hai tanta paura, sappi che lui tiene tantissimo a suo fratello e che mi ha esplicitamente detto di fare tutto quanto in mio potere pur di tenervi al sicuro. Non ho alcuna intenzione di tradirvi né parteggerei mai per Moran.»  
«Lo so, così come so che Mycroft è sincero quando dice di essere preoccupato per noi. E infatti, il mio problema non è neanche questo, Bordom» osservò Barbagialla, ora visibilmente più agitato. Non era tanto il nervosismo che quel tizio gli provocava, a scuoterlo, quanto il fatto che stessero andando direttamente al nocciolo della questione. Se avesse affrontato l’argomento che tanto gli premeva sullo stomaco, non aveva idea di come poi sarebbe andata a finire. Aveva paura che Bordom confermasse quelli che erano i suoi più oscuri timori: lui e Victor erano una coppia? E se era così perché non gli aveva detto niente?

«E allora spiegami, dottore! Perché presto dovremo andare in missione insieme e falliremo se non ci fideremo l’uno dell’altro.» Aveva ragione, e lo sapeva. In effetti, da buon soldato quale ancora di tanto in tanto si sentiva, sapeva che la prima cosa importante in un equipaggio era avere fede nei propri compagni.  
«Oh, Cristo, Bordom!» imprecò John, perdendo la pazienza. Aveva alzato di molto la voce e tanto che l’attenzione dei pochi uomini presenti si era rivolta direttamente a loro, anche quella di Fortebraccio che, sebbene da lontano, adesso aveva preso a guardarli. «Il mio problema è Victor!» Aveva agito d’istinto e senza riuscire a controllarsi, tanto quando sentì la propria voce riverberare nella lieve foschia di quel mattino, si morse le labbra, pentendosi amaramente. Non avrebbe dovuto scaldarsi tanto, mostrarsi debole era un grave errore.  
«Sono qui per proteggere anche lui, se è questo che temi.»  
«Oh, sì, sono sicuro che lo farai…» annuì con voce carica di sarcasmo, «d’altronde gli stai così addosso, che non posso altro che pensare che tu sia la sua guardia personale o che diavolo ne so!»  
«Abbiamo trascorso insieme molto tempo durante la traversata, è vero e dato che dovremo fidarci l’uno dell’altro ti racconterò la verità perché nonostante ciò che pensi, io non ho nulla da nascondere. Il signor Holmes mi ha chiesto di tenerlo d’occhio, perciò l’ho avvicinato.»  
«Ecco, lo sapevo!» urlò, di nuovo, ma questa volta di soddisfazione. Era certo che fosse così, lo stava illudendo e poi gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore. E a quel punto, John gli avrebbe spaccato la faccia a suon di pugni.  
«Ma non pensare sia una cosa negativa, eh» si affrettò a spiegare Bordom. «Il signor Holmes voleva soltanto sapere se la catena di comando ha dei punti di debolezza che potrebbero venire tatticamente usati dal nostro nemico. Era sicuro che Trevor fosse il più fragile in questo senso. Considerate le sofferenze che ha avuto, sia quelle inerenti alla morte di suo padre che quelle riguardanti il caso di Vivian Norbury, lo ritengo un dubbio più che legittimo. Eppure, nonostante i miei sforzi, ho avuto una seria difficoltà a capire quell’uomo, anche per questo speravo di parlare di più con te. Dato che il capitano è inavvicinabile, tu eri la persona migliore con cui discutere. Ho capito che ciò che vi lega è un qualcosa di straordinariamente intimo e speravo che mi aiutassi a fare chiarezza.» Oddio, non credeva davvero alle proprie orecchie. Ma quel tale era seriamente convinto delle sciocchezze che diceva? Gli stava davvero chiedendo aiuto per spiarlo?  
«Victor è intelligente e affabile» riprese, senza dargli modo di rispondere. «Sa farsi ascoltare dalle persone e, anche se qui a bordo non sembra avere molto credito presso i marinai, ho notato che quando parla ha comunque il potere di incantarli. D’altronde è naturale, è un uomo molto colto con una parlantina fluida e un gran sentore per la tragedia. Tuttora però alcuni punti mi sono oscuri, perché si traveste da monaco? Cielo, è una persona così complessa…»  


Se sino ad allora tutto quello che Barbagialla il corsaro avrebbe desiderato fare era prendere quel tizio per il bavero della blusa e strapazzarlo un pochino di modo da spaventarlo, ora non era più sicuro che quella fosse la soluzione migliore. Probabilmente non usando la violenza avrebbe capito davvero la natura di quel tizio. A sentirlo parlare adesso non gli sembrava più una bieca spia, pronta a tutto pur di conoscere i loro fatti più intimi, ma soltanto un qualcuno desideroso di dare una mano. Inoltre quanto aveva detto su Victor faceva parte di ragionamenti che John per primo si era fatto nei mesi passati. Sapeva quanto avesse sofferto per la faccenda di Vivian Norbury, così come per la visita a Magnussen di qualche tempo prima. E non aveva potuto non domandarsi cosa gli sarebbe successo se Moran lo avesse preso di mira, ipotesi che non era poi così improbabile. Bordom voleva davvero proteggerli? John se lo chiese in quel mattino caldo di maggio, intanto che il sole sorgeva sulle Indie Occidentali inondando il ponte de la Norbury di una calda luce dorata. Non seppe mai davvero spiegarsi la ragione del proprio comportamento, una parte di sé era ancora profondamente gelosa di quell’uomo e temeva per il futuro di Victor Trevor, ma al tempo stesso sentiva che doveva fidarsi di lui, almeno in parte.  
«E va bene» borbottò, lasciandosi cadere a terra e passandosi di nuovo le mani nella barba folta, mentre Bordom gli si avvicinava per poi sedersi al suo fianco.  
«Victor ha sofferto tanto per la faccenda di Vivian Norbury» esordì, passandosi poi le mani tra i capelli. «E non soltanto perché lei si è sacrificata per salvarlo, sono state anche le torture a cui Moriarty lo ha sottoposto ad aver lasciato un segno indelebile. E poi, beh, a peggiorare la situazione ci si è messo anche Sherlock, lui… Non so quanto ne sai della nostra storia, ma l’anno scorso io passai del tempo a Barbados.»  
«Per aiutare la signora Martha Hudson, ne sono al corrente» annuì Bordom, intanto che John si lasciava andare a un sospiro esasperato. Aveva davvero pensato che non ne sapesse niente? D’altra parte lavorava per Mycroft e quel tale, nonostante ci fosse un oceano a dividerli, in un modo o nell’altro veniva sempre a sapere tutto quello che facevano.  
«Prima di salire a bordo della H.O.U.N.D., io e Victor andammo a far visita al governatore Magnussen. Fu lui a proporci la lettera di corsa per la prima volta. All’epoca di questa faccenda non ne sapevo quasi niente, soltanto dopo scoprii la verità e mi resi conto di quanto dovesse aver sofferto Vic a incontrare quell’uomo. Era stata colpa sua infatti se Moriarty lo aveva rapito.»  
«Posso soltanto immaginare quello che deve aver passato» annuì con fare severo «Moriarty era spietato, è un miracolo che ne sia uscito vivo.»  
«Sì, ma nonostante questo» lo interruppe John, determinato a spiegarsi per bene. «Non devi pensare che sia debole. Ha sofferto, è vero e io e Sherlock gli siamo stati vicini, ma se lo ritieni il punto più fragile della nostra nave, allora sbagli. Se lo sottovaluti commetti un grave errore di valutazione, Victor è perfettamente in grado di gestire la situazione, te ne accorgerai quando andremo in missione.»  
«Vedremo» mormorò, meditabondo. Poi, Timothy Bordom si alzò da dove stava, sparendo dalla sua vista. John, là a prua, rimase a lungo a rimuginare su quel breve scambio di idee. Il suo ritenerlo una bieca spia, pronta a venderli tutti al nemico, era stato davvero un errore? Oppure l’impressione che aveva adesso, ovvero quella di un uomo serio e professionale, oltre che leale alla causa, era quella più giusta? Qualunque fosse la risposta sapeva di non essere ancora pronto ad accettare che Bordom ronzasse attorno a Victor in quel modo. C’era ancora il pericolo che Trevor si affezionasse, per poi venir rifiutato o deluso, e questo non poteva proprio permetterlo.

Il capitano non si faceva vedere sul ponte da giorni e, per tutto il tempo che era rimasto nelle proprie stanze, non aveva fatto altro che suonare il violino oppure prodigarsi in uno di quegli esperimenti di alchimia che tanto lo divertivano. Era come se, parola sua, là fuori non ci fosse nulla di suo interesse. La nave aveva fatto un viaggio relativamente tranquillo e le sapienti mani di Stamford e Lestrade erano riuscite a gestire ogni situazione più complessa della norma. Quella sera, però, quando quello strano terzetto stava per lasciare il ponte de la Norbury in direzione della taverna gestita da Madame Simone, il Pirata Bianco mise fuori la sua ricciuta testa.  
«Capitano sul ponte!» urlò uno degli uomini, subito prima che l’equipaggio rimasto a bordo lo salutasse calorosamente con grida e cenni vistosi della mano. Non si erano parlati granché negli ultimi giorni, dopo quella discussione John aveva dormito nella cabina medica e non gli aveva più rivolto la parola. Sapeva di aver sbagliato e non soltanto a iniziare quella discussione, ma anche a stargli lontano. Però lo aveva fatto soprattutto per permettersi di ragionare con lucidità e, ora che lo guardava con attenzione, si rendeva conto che la solitudine doveva aver pesato fortemente su di lui. Sherlock aveva occhiaie più profonde del normale che gli scavavano il volto pallido e magro, mentre la postura rigida nascondeva un tremore delle dita delle mani, prontamente intrecciate dietro la schiena, ma che non sfuggì allo sguardo del corsaro Barbagialla. Non poteva pensare però che fosse soltanto questo a tormentarlo, era sicuro che nel suo animo pesasse moltissimo l’idea di essere costretto a rimanere a bordo, in fin dei conti il Pirata Bianco era sempre il primo a mettersi in gioco. Non era quel genere d’uomo abituato a far fare agli altri ciò che invece avrebbe di gran lunga preferito fare da sé.  


«Niente distrazioni» se ne uscì dopo che li ebbe avvicinati. Passo lento e deciso, postura ancora più rigida e voce fioca, Sherlock Holmes ebbe comunque il potere di zittirli tutti con una semplice occhiata. «E parlo soprattutto con te, Trevor.»  
«Io? Io dovrei distrarmi?» se ne uscì Victor, agitando le braccia in aria con quel fare teatrale, che cozzava drasticamente con la tenuta da monaco che portava. Bordom aveva ragione: Victor Trevor era un uomo naturalmente portato per la tragedia. E la conferma, John la ebbe quando questi riprese a parlare: «Parola mia, Sherlock e dici di fidarti di me? Quando mai ho messo gli occhi su una ragazza durante una missione?»  
«Tenetelo d’occhio comunque, che non faccia stupidaggini» mormorò in direzione di John e Bordom, i quali annuirono con un sorriso.  
«Stupidaggini? Io? Un sant’uomo come me che va a donne? Guardami, capitano, sono un monaco! Sono una persona casta e pura. Dico bene?» domandò, tirando una gomitata a un John che sorrideva da dietro la folta barba che portava. Quando mai Victor era stato un santo? Pensò fra sé, pur senza farglielo notare. E poi rise di cuore anche mentre lui e Bordom si allontanavano in direzione del pontile. Il divertimento, tuttavia, gli si smorzò in gola non appena si rese conto che lui e Sherlock erano soli. Non che temesse per la missione, era un lavoro molto facile in fin dei conti, ma si sentiva terribilmente in colpa. Aveva sbagliato non soltanto a fargli pressione, ma anche a stargli lontano per giorni. Il loro era un rapporto che avrebbe dovuto essere maturo e solido, ma la frustrazione che provava e il nervosismo che non riusciva a sedare, avevano inficiato sin troppo sulle sue decisioni. A capo chino, Barbagialla si fece avanti. Allungò una mano con l’intenzione di afferrarlo per il polso, ma all’ultimo si trattenne.  
  
«Sherlock, io…»  
«John, senti…»

Avevano parlato nello stesso momento, lasciandosi quindi andare a una risatina lieve dopo che i loro sguardi si furono incrociati. Sherlock era arrossito di poco sulle guance e John notò che adesso le sue espressioni erano più distese; cielo era delizioso! Doveva anche aver dedotto il suo dispiacere, almeno a giudicare dall’aria insicura con cui taceva e si mordeva le labbra, sforzandosi forse di trovare le parole giuste. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo fare, perché era certo che avesse intuito il suo dispiacere, John però scelse comunque di parlargli. Era sempre meglio chiarire i punti in sospeso prima che questi divenissero macigni insormontabili.  
«L’anno scorso avevo promesso che mi sarei fidato di te e non ho mantenuto la mia parola, mi dispiace» disse, scusandosi a voce bassa e con lo sguardo che puntava a terra, troppo a disagio per poter reggere i penetranti occhi azzurri di Sherlock Holmes, resi più scuri dal calare della sera. «Non l’ho fatto e sono stato un idiota, ma sappi che mi fido di te e che non ti farò più alcuna domanda.»  
«Grazie» annuì il capitano «per me è molto importante che tu lo dica, non ho intenzione di tenervi all’oscuro ancora a lungo. Al momento opportuno saprete tutto quello che c’è da sapere, prima però mi occorre avere tutti i dati a disposizione.»  
«Lo so, lo so e… Sherlock?» chiese, infine, sollevando di poco gli occhi con aria speranzosa.  
«Sì, John?»  
«Quando farò ritorno ti va di dormire insieme?»  
«Mi farebbe molto piacere» gli rispose intanto che John camminava all’indietro in direzione del pontile. Il suo stupendo sorriso fu l’ultima cosa che vide prima di incamminarsi lungo il molo e poi giù nei meandri più sordidi dell’isola di Tortuga. Là, Sherlock Holmes già era scomparso e la Norbury era soltanto un puntino all’orizzonte.

La taverna del Navigatore [3] era una bettola di infimo ordine dal cui interno proveniva un gran chiasso di urla, risate sguaiate e addirittura il suono di una spinetta suonata malamente. [4] Il buio era già calato sull’isola della Tortuga quando si ritrovarono davanti all’insegna penzolante, appesa sopra la porta. Le strade erano illuminate da qualche rada lucerna appesa ai muri delle case e pullulavano di ubriachi e prostitute. Faceva molto caldo nonostante fosse soltanto il mese di maggio, ma una lieve brezza marina solleticava la nuca di Joh, infilandosi sotto la casacca che portava. Non appena lui, Bordom e Victor ebbero varcato la soglia della locanda, John si rese conto che l’aspettativa non lo aveva in realtà tradito. C’era un forte puzzo di sudore e rum, mescolati in un lezzo nauseabondo che invase le narici di John, stordendolo al punto che fu costretto a massaggiarsi gli occhi da tanto era il fastidio. La taverna era suddivisa su due piani, sul fondo una scala conduceva al piano superiore, la cui balconata si affacciava lungo tutto il perimetro della locanda. Dovevano esserci una ventina di stanze là sopra, alcune di essere chiaramente occupate dato che gli usci erano serrati. Il pian terreno al contrario era costellato di tavoli e sedie, alla destra un bancone c’era un bancone molto misero, dietro al quale un ragazzo di una ventina d’anni si dava da fare tra bottiglie e bicchiere. Proprio lì accanto, una porta socchiusa doveva condurre a quella che John ipotizzò essere la dispensa. Là dentro, si rese conto, erano tutti pirati e considerate le altre tre navi che aveva visto attraccate al molo non lontane da la Norbury, quelli sparpagliati per l’isola dovevano essere ben quattro equipaggi. Ciò significava che La taverna del Navigatore aveva quasi tutti i tavoli occupati. John ebbe la netta sensazione che se si fosse trovato lì per divertirsi, sarebbe stato molto contrariato dal non trovare neppure una sedia su cui sedersi. Per loro fortuna il compito che dovevano portare a termine era ben diverso da bere e andare a letto con qualche donna. Ciò che dovevano fare ora era trovare Madame Simone. Compito che, grazie a Dio, non fu poi così difficile. Per quanto non gli fosse stata descritta accuratamente John non ebbe difficoltà a riconobberla subito. Era una donna in là con gli anni, con una crocchia spettinata nella quale si era radunata i pochi capelli grigi che aveva. Teneva in mano un paio di brocche di vino e di tanto in tanto sbraitava parole incomprensibili a chi allungava troppo le mani senza prima sganciare dei soldi.  
«In campana, ragazzi» mormorò Victor, con voce tesa, interrompendo la sua attenta opera di osservazione. John era abituato ai suoi cambi di umore, così come alla determinazione che in lui leggeva ogni volta che si trovavano in mezzo a qualunque pericolo. Eppure ricordando di come aveva scherzato neanche una manciata di minuti prima sul ponte de la Norbury insieme a Sherlock, gli fece quasi impressione vederlo tanto serio. Si era tirato il cappuccio fin sopra la testa e teneva le mani nelle tasche del pesante saio che portava, sotto al quale aveva nascosto un paio di pistole e un coltello di grosse dimensioni. La croce di legno che lo stesso Bordom aveva intagliato per lui mesi prima, penzolava dal suo collo ondeggiando al ritmo dei movimenti che faceva. Indubbiamente, si rese conto John, quell’uomo aveva su di lui una presa eccezionale. Ne era profondamente affascinato e a giudicare dall’espressione confusa e a un tempo estasiata di Bordom, la fascinazione non doveva essere soltanto quella del corsaro Barbagialla.  
«La situazione è peggiore di quanto avessi previsto: William Roberts è qui» disse Victor con voce tanto profonda, che un brivido percorse la schiena di John.  
«Chi?» domandò lui in rimando. E adesso chi cavolo era questo William Roberts? Non ricordava di averlo mai sentito nominare.  
«Vaya con Dios, dolcezza, il pirata più spietato delle Indie Occidentali. Spera di non trovarti mai sul suo cammino o dovremo raccogliere le tue budella in un sacco di iuta.»  
«Madame Simone ci ha visti» intervenne Bordom che non aveva smesso un solo istante di guardarsi attorno con fare circospetto. Lui conosceva questo Roberts? Si domandò John intanto che si facevano avanti in direzione della donna più anziana. Quando furono arrivati al suo cospetto, Victor chinò di poco il capo e, sorridendo da sotto il cappuccio, mormorò: «Ci manda Mycroft Holmes.» Dall’altra parte, lo sguardo arcigno e al tempo stesso indagatore di quell’anziana signora non aveva smesso per un solo istante di fissarli. Quale sarebbe stato il suo giudizio, davvero non lo sapeva.

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Il nome “Isla de la Tortuga” venne dato nel 1492 da Cristoforo Colombo che la chiamò in quel modo per via della somiglianza dell’isola col carapace di una tartaruga. Tortuga si trova infatti vicino all’isola di Hispaniola, che fu la prima a essere colonizzata dagli spagnoli. Fonte Wikipedia.  
> [2]Nel 1640 l’isola, prima contesa tra inglesi, francesi e spagnoli, passò sotto il controllo dei Fratelli della costa, ovvero dei pirati. Cinque anni più tardi, il governatore francese portò sull’isola più di 1600 prostitute, nel tentativo di controllare e normalizzare la situazione sull’isola. Fonte Wikipedia.  
> [3]Per il nome di questa taverna, ho usato il Generatore di nomi da taverna: https://irdc.forumfree.it/?t=75113406  
> [4]Essendo la storia ambientata nello stramaledettissimo 1600, strumenti come il pianoforte non erano ancora stati inventati. La spinetta può essere considerata uno dei suoi antenati più vicini. Rimase in uso prima durante il rinascimento e poi nel periodo barocco. Spinetta - Wikipedia  
> Note: Al solito, un ringraziamento, questa volta ancora più forte, a MissAdler che legge tutte le mie bozze e ascolta i miei scleri. Questa settimana è stata difficilissima, quindi a lei un grazie doppio.   
> Grazie anche a chiunque sia giunto sin qui.


	3. Vaya con Dios - Seconda parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Victor e Bordom entrano nella Taverna del Navigatore per consegnare a Madame Simone una lettera, nella quale Mycroft chiede dei rinforzi. Quella che in apparenza sembra essere una missione facile, diventa problematica quando i tre si rendono conto che William Roberts, il pirata più spietato delle Indie Occidentali, è lì a reclutare uomini per conto di Sebastian Moran.

C’era una cosa che John Watson aveva capito dell’essere pirati: la fama ti precedeva ovunque tu andassi. E se il nome di Barbagialla veniva decantato come quello di un uomo misterioso e affascinante, dal tocco tanto miracoloso da non esser quasi considerato un pirata, quello di Victor Trevor aveva ben altra nomea. Tanto per cominciare dovevano averlo riconosciuto in molti là dentro, perché più di un bucaniere si era voltato e aveva preso a fissare quello strano monaco con un sorriso beffardo, tirato su di un volto magro. Le ragazze lì presenti, invece, lo avevano salutato con modi vagamente lascivi, come se ognuna di loro fosse speranzosa che lui le avvicinasse da un momento all’altro. John poteva sentire distintamente decine di sguardi puntati addosso e un parlottio indistinto che si era levato nella taverna. Anche la spinetta, sistemata da un lato della locanda, la cui finezza degli intarsi tipicamente europea cozzava drasticamente con l’arredamento vecchio e consunto, aveva smesso di suonare e ora il musicista li fissava neanche fossero scesi direttamente dalla luna. Nessuno di loro però gli diede tanta agitazione quanto lo sguardo indagatore che Madame Simone aveva dedicato alla sua figura. Lei aveva smesso col proprio lavoro per un istante o due, ma subito aveva ripreso a servire ai tavoli senza più considerarli.  
«Lui non ce lo voglio qui» aveva brontolato indicando Victor, prima di svicolare tra la folla di balordi e prostitute, posando con poca grazia due brocche di vino su di un tavolo. Quindi si voltò nuovamente in loro direzione e, ancora senza preoccuparsi di doversi fermare a guardarli negli occhi, tornò verso il bancone.  
«Così mi ferisci, donna!» tuonò Victor in risposta ed era tanto scandalizzato e sorpreso che il cappuccio era scivolato giù, scoprendo il volto magro e sporcato da un velo di barba.  
«Ho detto che non ti ci voglio, monaco balordo! Infastidisci le ragazze e non sganci mai un soldo. Vattene!»  
«Madame Simone, non siamo qui per le signorine» intervenne John, in quella che Sherlock avrebbe di certo considerato una frase sin troppo gentile, quasi cavalleresca. «E neanche il mio amico monaco, anzi, ci ha giurato che non infastidirà nessuno in quel senso. Dagli la lettera» borbottò infine, parlando in direzione di Bordom, il quale estrasse da sotto la blusa una busta siglata col sigillo degli Holmes e indirizzata proprio a Madame Simone. Questa, pur guardandoli con diffidenza, afferrò la lettera con un movimento talmente veloce della mano che quasi John stentò ad accorgersene e poi, un attimo più tardi, una volta ordinato al ragazzo di dar loro un tavolo e servire del rum, Madame Simone sparì oltre una porta.  
«Beh, beviamo nel frattempo» mormorò un incerto Bordom, sollevando il bicchiere a mezz’aria e tracannandone il contenuto tutto in una volta. Alla faccia, pensò John con un fischio di ammirazione. Sperava davvero che quel tizio reggesse l’alcol perché non aveva nessuna intenzione di trascinarlo via da lì di peso, aveva già troppe cose a cui badare che non fare da balia a quel bamboccio.  
«Non ti preoccupare, dolcezza» borbottò Victor, leggendogli nel pensiero intanto che si bagnava le labbra con un goccio di rum, «occhi blu è un gran bevitore. Ci vuole ben altro per stenderlo...» concluse, ammiccando in direzione di Bordom il quale diede l’impressione di essere arrossito per l’imbarazzo, subito nascosto dietro a un altro bicchierino pieno sino all’orlo.  
«Parliamo di cose serie invece di queste sciocchezze» balbettò John, desideroso di cambiare in fretta l’argomento di conversazione. Era già nervoso per via della situazione in cui si trovavano, non poteva pensare di dover assistere anche a certe scene né di dover ammettere davanti a tutti di essere follemente geloso del suo migliore amico.  
«Dove accidenti sarà finita quella donna?» domandò guardandosi attorno, agitato.  
«Rilassati, dolcezza, avrà da fare!» E una volta che ebbe detto questo, il monaco si lasciò cadere contro lo schienale della sedia e prese a sorseggiare il proprio rum. Con somma sorpresa, quando un paio di ragazze raggiunsero il monaco al tavolo, accerchiandolo, questi le respinse dicendo loro che non era la serata giusta per divertirsi. John avrebbe ricordato per sempre quel momento, perché invece che rilassarsi ed essere felice del fatto che finalmente il famigerato pirata avesse deciso di rigare dritto, non fece che pensare al fatto che dovesse esserci una ragione ben precisa se aveva rifiutato un paio di così belle donne. E quella ragione, pensò, aveva con ogni probabilità un paio di occhi azzurri, un velo di barba sul viso e ora fingeva disinteresse per la scena a cui assistendo. Addirittura, pensò spiando il buon Timothy di sottecchi, quasi gli sembrò infastidito dal tocco delicato col quale le ragazze accarezzavano Victor. Se si erano innamorati a vicenda era chiaro che uno era geloso mentre l’altro non voleva andare a letto con nessuna, pensò prima di annegare i pensieri. E il rum, si disse ingurgitandone un sorso, era sempre un ottimo modo per farlo.

Madame Simone tornò dopo una decina di minuti senza più alcuna busta tra le mani. Versò dell’altro alcol in una brocca e intanto che lo faceva, pur senza dar cenno di voler conversare, iniziò a parlare.  
«Cinque uomini vi raggiungeranno prima dell’alba, ho mandato uno dei miei ragazzi a chiamarli.»  
«La ringrazio per il suo disturbo, Madame» disse Bordom con un fare tanto gentile e un sorriso così convincente, che la donna fermò il proprio daffare e sollevò di poco lo sguardo, ringraziandolo con un timido cenno del viso. Quel figlio di puttana faceva presa anche sulle donne, e non soltanto sui monaci deviati!  
«E mi dica, ha qualche informazione particolare per noi?» gli chiese, poi, ancora più gentile e sempre sorridendogli.  
«Dipende da quanto potete sborsare, tesoro, i soldi che ho ricevuto bastano per il lavoro che ho già fatto, non per quello che potrei dirvi.»  
«E se le dessimo cinque Sovrane d’oro? [1] Di’ un po’» disse John, rivolgendosi direttamente a Bordom «quanto valgono cinque Sovrane?»  
«Beh, considerando che l’una vale venti scellini, direi...»  
«D’accordo, mi hai convinta!» lo interruppe la donna, allungando una mano e facendogli segno di sbrigarsi «prima sgancia il denaro, tesoro e poi ti dico tutto quello che vuoi.» John non ebbe alcuna difficoltà a prelevare le monete dalla saccoccia che teneva legata ai calzoni, proprio accanto al coltello donato da Angelo tanti anni prima e a una pistola, pronta da usare. Si era arricchito molto dopo che lui e i pirati de la Norbury avevano trovato il famigerato tesoro su quell’isola disabitata, una parte era infatti spettata anche a lui. E considerando che non andava a prostitute e non si ubriacava, ma soprattutto che non faceva mai alcuna spesa esagerata, aveva conservato quasi tutta la propria parte. Spendere alcune monete per ottenere informazioni non gli era sembrata una cattiva idea sin da quando, quello stesso mattino, aveva prelevato una manciata di Sovrane dal proprio baule. E poi era convinto che quella donna sarebbe stata restia a dire ciò che sapeva di Sebastian Moran, ne era certo perché conosceva abbastanza quella gente da sapere che nessuno faceva niente per niente.  
«Eccole, e ora parla!» le disse, assumendo la più ferrea determinazione di cui era capace. Lei osservò prima le sue espressioni e poi anche il denaro moneta per moneta, volgendole quindi alla luce delle lanterne appese ai muri. Addirittura se ne mise anche in bocca un paio, addentandole con forza con i radi denti che le rimanevano e quando fu sicura che fossero autentiche, si chinò di modo che nessuno oltre loro potesse sentirli.  
«William Roberts è qui» sussurrò a voce tanto bassa che John quasi pensò d’esserselo immaginato. Victor, al contrario, doveva aver sentito benissimo perché le si era fatto più vicino, strisciando la sedia sul pavimento.  
«Questo lo sappiamo, ma se è qui per andare a donne giuro che mi faccio frate di nuovo.» Invece che sorridere, come gli era venuto istintivo fare, John rifletté qualche istante su quell’affermazione. Non aveva mai sentito il nome di questo William Roberts, ma si chiese la ragione per cui fosse tanto improbabile che gli piacessero le donne. Magari era come Sherlock? Era certamente possibile, oppure era semplicemente come lui, pur piacendogli le donne si era sempre fatto degli scrupoli ad andare a letto con le prostitute. E non era soltanto perché era assai probabile prendersi delle malattie come la sifilide, ma perché era anche una questione di principio. Pagare per fare certe cose non gli era mai piaciuto.  
«Ehi, monaco deviato, le mie ragazze certe cose non le fanno e William Roberts non entrerà mai nel letto di una di loro. Non mentre lavorano, almeno. Vivi e lascia vivere, dico sempre io!» rispose Madame Simon, il cui stato d’animo era passato dall’essere indignata al diventare noncurante riportando, col suo cambio repentino d’umore, tutta l’attenzione di Barbagialla su di sé. Che cosa aveva di tanto strano questo tizio per causare una simile reazione nella Madame di un bordello? Certo, sapeva che quella donna era lì per proteggere le proprie ragazze e solitamente coloro che venivano cacciati erano uomini violenti o troppo ubriachi per reggersi in piedi. Ma solitamente chiunque potesse pagare andava bene per fare certe cose.  
«No, è qui per reclutare» precisò infine la donna.  
«Che cosa?» domandò Victor a voce un po’ più alta, intanto che si faceva ancora più vicino. Adesso sembrava seriamente preoccupato, anche se non ne capiva il motivo. Accanto a loro Bordom pareva altrettanto interessato, al punto che aveva lasciato da parte il proprio bicchiere, pieno per la terza volta. Sino a quel momento non aveva fatto commenti né posto domande di sorta, ma era chiaro dall’espressione seria e concentrata che portava, che non si stava perdendo neanche un passaggio.  
«Cerca molti uomini per una nave tanto grande che si dice che duecento non bastino nemmeno. Non che ne possa trovare così tanti in questo luogo dimenticato da Dio, e infatti si dice che stia girando le per isole da settimane. A Nassau, Roberts ha preso con sé moltissimi pirati rimasti senza un capitano.»  
«William Roberts a Nassau...» borbottò Victor, meditabondo lasciandosi cadere all’indietro e grattandosi il mento con fare pensoso. «Questo spiega moltissime cose. Il capitano dovrà esserne informato subito.»  
«Quindi questo William Roberts è il capitano di una nave molto grande, e allora? Cosa c’entra con la nostra missione?» domandò invece John, incuriosito dal fatto che la conversazione si fosse improvvisamente incentrata su quel tizio. Non erano forse lì per Moran?  
«Conosco William Roberts molto bene, dolcezza e so che non diventerebbe mai capitano: non è una cosa che potrebbe interessare alle sue attività. Non ama prendersi carico di responsabilità così grandi. No, sta di sicuro rispondendo a qualcuno e scommetto anche che è Sebastian Moran.»  
«Ehi, monaco, io non ho mai fatto quel nome, eh!» intervenne Madame Simone, brusca. Si era drizzata con un colpo secco, molto repentino per una donna di quell’età e poi si era allontanata subito dal tavolo. «Finite il vostro rum e andatevene, non voglio guai qui dentro.» Poi, se ne andò via in gran fretta mettendo un piede avanti all’altro con così tanta rapidità, che quasi inciampò nella propria veste. John rimase qualche attimo a osservarla sparire tra la folla e quindi dietro a una porta, che sbatté con tanta forza che le lucerne lì accanto tremarono sotto al colpo. Non aveva idea di cosa l’avesse spaventata tanto, ma a schiarire i suoi dubbi fu inaspettatamente Bordom.  
«A quanto pare» disse questi, scolandosi quel terzo bicchierino «abbiamo trovato quello che cercavamo: William Roberts è il quartiermastro di Sebastian Moran; dico bene Vic?»  
«Oh, tesoro, abbiamo trovato molto, ma molto di più di quello che cercavamo.» E una volta che ebbe detto questo, si alzò dal tavolo, si scolò tutto il rum che aveva nel bicchiere, allontanandosi infine in direzione dell’angolo opposto della taverna. Là, al centro di un drappello di uomini c’era la canaglia più pericolosa di tutte le Indie Occidentali: William Roberts.

Partendo dal presupposto che John Watson non sapeva mai niente e che su la Norbury era sempre l’ultimo a rendersi conto di qualcosa, nella propria ignoranza imperante si convinse, osservando William Roberts, che questi non avesse niente di eccezionale. Era un uomo alto e molto muscoloso, rasato sopra la testa e con un grande tatuaggio sul petto nudo che simboleggiava una nave, affondata da un mostro marino gigantesco. Una cicatrice gli tagliava in due una guancia e sui lobi delle orecchie facevano bella mostra di sé una serie di orecchini d’oro. Dal petto, infine, penzolava una grossa collana al cui pendaglio c'era un doblone spagnolo. Era minaccioso e pesantemente armato, ma non era nulla d’eccezionale. Anzi, era sicuro che lo avrebbe steso con un paio di pugni ben assestati, d’altra parte quel naso storto gli suggeriva che un qualcosa di simile doveva già esser accaduto in passato.  
«E sarebbe quel tizio, questo William Roberts?» chiese, sussurrando nell’orecchio a un Victor che subito si voltò, ridendo apertamente di lui e della sua domanda. «Oh no, dolcezza, non dirmi che credevi davvero che stessimo parlando di un uomo? Madre di Dio, John! William Robert è quello schianto di demonio seduta là al centro. Dico bene, ma chère?» disse infine, chinandosi in direzione di una donna dai folti capelli rossi, che sedeva dal lato opposto del tavolo, proprio accanto all’energumeno pelato col tatuaggio sul petto. La donna gli si rivolse con un ghigno che il corsaro Barbagialla non avrebbe definito in nessun altro modo, se non con il termine “diabolico”. [2] Era indubbiamente attraente, John era anche innamorato del capitano, ma riconosceva ancora una bella donna quando ne vedeva una. E quella si stagliava in quanto a bellezza ed eleganza, ben al di sopra tutte le altre della locanda. Era di chiara origine europea, inglese a giudicare dal colore latteo della pelle del volto e delle mani, abbronzate soltanto nei punti più esposti al sole. Aveva lunghi capelli rossi che le ricadevano sulle spalle, delle lentiggini le costellavano il viso mentre due seni piccoli e sodi erano stati malamente strizzati da un corsetto, portato sotto a una morbida blusa bianca. Aveva anche due grossi stivali che John poteva vedere distintamente, dato che William Roberts poggiava i piedi sopra al tavolo, proprio accanto a un foglio di carta, sopra al quale aveva scritto una manciata di nomi. Probabilmente quelli degli uomini che aveva reclutato per conto di Moran. Quando Victor le si era avvicinato, lei non aveva detto nulla e semplicemente gli aveva offerto la mano che il monaco aveva baciato con delicatezza.  
«Ti prepari per una strage, ma chère?»  
«Victor Trevor, passano gli anni, ma resti sempre lo stesso figlio di un cane. Sei qui in cerca di compagnia femminile, presumo.» William Roberts aveva una voce sottile, femminea e parlava come una donna istruita. Nel tono con cui si era espressa non aveva letto l'imbarazzo che una qualunque nobildonna inglese avrebbe avuto nel rivolgersi in quel modo a un uomo. Parlava infatti come un maschio e si atteggiava esattamente come uno dei tantissimi pirati che popolavano quella taverna. John si rese conto che tutti là dentro la consideravano come tale, ovvero come un bucaniere pericoloso dal quale era più saggio stare alla larga.  
«E tu? Anche tu qui per questo? Vedi, il mio amico Barbagialla qui di fianco a me ha avanzato un’ipotesi interessante prima e che, lo confesso, ora popola la mia mente di peccatore. Sarebbe molto interessante vederti rotolare tra le lenzuola con una di queste deliziose fanciulle. Nel caso succedesse, mi permetteresti di guardare, ma chère?»  
«Mastro Roberts» intervenne a quel punto il corpulento uomo che le stava accanto. «Una sua parola e lo uccido.»  
«E tu fai un solo movimento e ti spezzo tutte le ossa del corpo, chiamandole per nome» aveva tuonato Barbagialla, tirando fuori la pistola e puntandola in direzione di William Roberts, la quale però non mosse un muscolo né diede cenno d’essersi scomposta, e tanto meno spaventata da una simile minaccia. Tutto quel che fece fu voltare lo sguardo in sua direzione e ghignare appena. Anche Bordom aveva estratto le pistole e ora le puntava in due direzioni distinte. Una a sinistra dove un tizio alto e magro si era alzato con uno scatto, puntando le proprie armi in loro direzione mentre l’altra verso destra, dove un terzo uomo aveva fatto altrettanto, ma accompagnando l’arma con una sciabola. Stavano forse per combattere? Perché l’atmosfera tesa e le parole di sfida che si lanciavano l’un l’altro facevano presagire una bella rissa. John, infatti, notò soltanto in quel momento che la taverna si era quietata. Le ragazze si erano allontanate dagli uomini che sino ad allora avevano cercato di sedurre e si erano radunate tutte dietro a una furiosa Madame Simone la quale, incurante del pericolo, aveva preso a marciare in loro direzione, fermandosi soltanto dopo che la stessa William Robert aveva squadrato e lei e le ragazze con un’occhiata che persino John perse per un ammonimento. A dire il vero, però, John non fece caso né a lei né a Victor. Lui, infatti, invece che prepararsi a combattere, sorrideva pacifico. Ancora non aveva estratto le pistole e si comportava come se fosse per davvero un monaco lì per un sermone. A lui però non badò più di tanto, perché ogni attenzione John la rivolse a Timothy Bordom che, serio, determinato e con una punta di folle divertimento nello sguardo, sembrava non aspettasse altro che un cenno d’assenso per iniziare a menare le mani. Non seppe spiegarsene la ragione, ma una scarica di eccitazione pervase il suo corpo alla vista delle espressioni tese di Bordom. Forse ne era ancora geloso, ma non poteva negare che questo senso di comunità e solid fratellanza che si era creato tra loro tre, stava iniziando a piacergli.  
  
«Fratelli» esordì Victor con fare di predica, aprendo le mani così come un prelato avrebbe fatto durante una messa «non è il caso di agitarsi tanto. Scommetto che nessuno di voi sente il desiderio di avere le ossa fracassate.»  
«E chi ti dice che non sarai tu a prenderle, monaco?» minacciò uno dei tre energumeni intanto che William Roberts, ancora seduta scomposta e coi piedi poggiati sopra al tavolo, sorrideva divertita. Si rigirava tra le mani un grosso coltello, la cui lama doveva essere molto affilata, ma non sembrava intenzionata a usarlo. Pareva, infatti, che preferisse rimanere dove stava a godersi la scena.  
«Fratello caro, benedico la tua ignoranza» proruppe Victor, facendo il segno della croce in direzione dell’uomo che aveva parlato. «Voi perderete e, a dirlo, sono i miei angeli!» Una volta che ebbe detto questo aprì le braccia e iniziò a predicare intanto che tirava pugni e calci.  
«E Gesù disse» lo sentì pronunciare prima di stendere un tale che era di almeno una spanna più alto di lui, grazie a un ben assesstato cazzotto sul mento. _«_ _Avete inteso che fu detto: Occhio per occhio e dente per dente; ma io vi dico di non opporvi al malvagio; anzi se uno ti percuote la guancia destra, tu porgigli anche l'altra_ _»_ aggiunse, schiaffeggiando di nuovo quello stesso uomo, il quale aveva tentato di rialzarsi da terra. _«_ _E a chi ti vuol chiamare in giudizio per toglierti la tunica, tu lascia anche il mantello_ _»_ tuonò ancora, strappando di dosso a un altro che gli era andato contro, non soltanto il cappello, ma persino la blusa che portava. _«_ _E se uno ti costringerà a fare un miglio, tu fanne con lui due. Dà a chi ti domanda e a chi desidera da te un prestito non volgere le spalle._ » [3] John non poté fare a meno di sorridere nel vedere quel monaco impenitente citare i Sacri Vangeli, intanto che menava le mani a chiunque lo ostacolasse. Se ci fosse stato Lestrade si sarebbe fatto il segno della croce, sputando il fatto che fosse blasfemia e che nessuno avrebbe dovuto divertirsi di fronte a una scena di quel genere. Barbagialla, invece, non si interrogò circa l’idea che Greg potesse avere o meno ragione, trovarsi in mezzo a una rissa gl’impedì di rimuginare ancora a lungo.

  
Fu un lavoro veloce e anche molto facile. Dato che il livello di quei tizi non era granché alto, a Barbagialla bastarono pochi minuti per atterrare due di loro. Da quei tre che avevano puntato le armi in loro direzione, ne erano sbucati anche una decina. Nessuno di questi però era armato, dovevano essere stati appena reclutati e alcuni di loro erano talmente ubriachi che a stento si reggevano in piedi. Quando anche Bordom ebbe stordito anche l’ultimo, John fischiò in sua direzione con fare di sincera ammirazione. D’un tratto era come se tutta la gelosia e la diffidenza che sino ad allora aveva nutrito per quell’uomo, fossero svanite nel nulla. Era alquanto ridicolo, ma mentre se la rideva e gli concedeva una sonora pacca sulla spalla, ebbe la sensazione che in fondo Bordom non era poi così male. Se era tanto leale quanto forte picchiava, allora poteva dirsi al sicuro.  
«Amico, te lo devo proprio dire, hai un destro eccezionale!»  
«Ah, ma anche il tuo sinistro non scherza» replicò il buon Timothy, ancora col fiatone, intanto che si ripuliva la bocca di un rivolo di sangue che gli era colato sul mento. Gli avevano spaccato il labbro, perché questo era gonfio e arrossato e dovevano averlo preso per bene anche sul sopracciglio sinistro, dal quale ora colava un rivolo di sangue. A giudicare dallo sguardo che Victor poco dopo lanciò in sua direzione, fu certo del fatto che si fosse seriamente preoccupato per la sua salute. Occhiata che a John diede appena un poco fastidio, come un pugno allo stomaco. E la sua situazione emotiva peggiorò quando, ancora Victor, ammiccò in direzione di Bordom. Il fatto poi che questi fosse arrossito sulle guance, poco aveva a che vedere con la fatica della lotta. Beh, forse era ancora un po’ geloso, rimuginò, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Non è niente di grave, appena torniamo a bordo ti do una ripulita» borbottò, indicando quelle ferite mentre Victor, seduto ora proprio di fronte a William Roberts, aveva posato i gomiti sul tavolo e ora guardava quella donna fissa negli occhi. D’un tratto e nonostante la posizione di Victor fosse lasciva e apparentemente amichevole, fu come se ogni traccia di divertimento si fosse spenta d’improvviso. Gli uomini di Roberts erano stesi a terra, disarmati e non uno di loro dava cenno di volersi rialzare tanto presto. Eppure, John ebbe la netta sensazione che l’atmosfera fosse tornata a essere nuovamente tesa. A suggerirglielo c’era l’aria giocosa che Victor aveva indossato e che non portava mai in simili situazioni.  
«Dov’è il tuo capitano, William?» domandò infatti, marcando un tono aspro su quel nome da uomo, tanto inusuale su di una donna.  
«Te lo dico se mi consegni le palle del tuo, ah, ma già… che stupida! Non le hai più tu, giusto? Ora le ha quel bel biondino laggiù. Sai, si dice che il tuo capitano si faccia sbattere come una puttana da, com’è che si chiama? Barbagialla? Nome suggestivo non c’è che dire e il suo aspetto rende perfettamente l’idea. Quello che non capisco è come hai fatto a sopportarlo. Voglio dire, prima eri l’unico gallo nel pollaio, ora invece c’è anche lui e non soltanto ti ha cacciato da dove stavi, ma tu gli sei diventato persino amico. Ah, non vi capirò mai a voi pervertiti...»  


John non seppe davvero dove trovò la forza di trattenersi. Forse fu l’atteggiamento di Victor, che era mutato in meno di un battito di ciglia. Mai aveva visto quell’uomo tanto serio e determinato come in quel momento, quel suo atteggiamento così inusuale ebbe un effetto dirompente nell’animo offeso e inorgoglito di John Watson. Oppure poteva anche esser stato merito di quella mano che Bordom aveva provvidenzialmente posato sopra la sua spalla, come a volerlo aiutare. In effetti, Barbagialla non amava l’idea di picchiare una donna e probabilmente non avrebbe alzato la mano neanche su una come quella, che pareva più che altro un diavolo travestito. Era un demonio provocatore che aveva toccato esattamente quei tasti che non avrebbe dovuto neanche sfiorare e che, di norma, gli avrebbero fatto saltare i nervi. Aveva pestato gente per molto meno! Eppure non si mosse, tremando di rabbia e mandando giù grumi di orgoglio che gli risalivano in gola, nel tentativo di rimettere a posto l’onore di Sherlock Holmes. John Watson però rimase fermo là dove stava, con la mano di Timothy Bordom posata su di una spalla e la voce tagliente di Victor che gli risuonava ancora nella testa. Quella donna non soltanto aveva insultato il capitano, ma aveva anche sputato sul loro amore. Di nuovo, sentì le mani che gli prudevano e una rabbia dentro lo stomaco che lo stava pian piano divorando.  
«Ti sta solo provocando» mormorò Timothy a voce bassa e con un fare tanto pacato, che ebbe lo strano effetto di calmarlo.  
«Ci ha insultati!»  
«Lo so, ma non ne vale la pena, John» gli disse Bordom, subito zittendosi. Victor, infatti, aveva scrollato la testa, si era alzato dalla sedia dove era stato sino ad allora e, senza allontanarsi, aveva parlato di nuovo. E di nuovo, Barbagialla sentì un brivido notando le sue espressioni torve. Un simile atteggiamento in Victor Trevor era tanto inusuale quanto vederlo allontanare da sé delle belle donne. Cosa c’era che turbava tanto quel monaco? E cosa adesso lo faceva vibrare di un giudizio lapidario, che espresse quasi fosse stato realmente stato quello stesso monaco che forse non era mai davvero diventato.  
«Un giorno» lo sentì dire a voce ferma «pagherai per le tue colpe, William Roberts, così come io pagherò per le mie. Biasimo me stesso per ciò che sei diventata. Tu sei un’assassina, William e per questo finirai sulla forca. Avresti potuto essere una donna diversa, libera e in pace con te stessa e invece ciò che mascheri con tanta strafottenza non è che un tormento dell’anima che non puoi nascondere, di sicuro non a me. Potevo aiutarti, ma chère, ma hai deciso di darci contro e ora riponi fedeltà all’uomo sbagliato: Sebastian Moran ti condurrà al disastro. Così ho detto e così accadrà. Pregherò per te, ma chère. Andiamo, angeli!» disse infine Victor, voltandosi senza guardarsi indietro. Ciò che John riuscì a sentire prima di lasciare la taverna, fu la voce di William Roberts che si levò in un silenzio irreale.  
«Vaya con Dios, Victor Trevor. Vaya con Dios!» Poi, quando la porta si richiuse dietro le loro spalle, il vociare riprese e la spinetta ricominciò a suonare, pareva che niente di tutto quello fosse mai successo nella Taverna del Navigatore.

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]La Sovrana era una moneta del vecchio conio inglese ed era quella di maggior valore. Ognuna valeva infatti venti scellini.  
> [2]Per William Roberts, come riferimento visivo, ho scelto Emma Stone in questa fotografia: https://postimg.cc/nXrr54VS Al solito ne do una descrizione vaga e l’attore è solo un riferimento che mi aiuta durante la stesura.  
> [3]Matteo 5, 38 -42
> 
> Ho già fatto questo discorso mentre pubblicavo “Sherlock Holmes e l’isola del tesoro”, ma ritengo di doverlo ribadire. Come ho più volte lasciato a intendere, Victor è un libertino che non crede in Dio, anche se è stato un monaco, inoltre è fortemente ispirato a Mick Angel, di City Hunter, che aveva simili caratteristiche provocatorie e maliziose e che, oltretutto, difficilmente lasciava intendere ciò che pensava o provava davvero. Il fatto di picchiare gente citando la bibbia, a me ricordava i film con Bud Spencer e Terence Hill, e voleva essere una cosa giocosa che secondo me rendeva pienamente l’idea di questo personaggio. Spero che nessuno si sia sentito urtato da questa scena, nel caso domando scusa.
> 
> Per quanto riguarda la lettera che viene consegnata a Madame Simone, vi rimando, se ne avete voglia, al capitolo 10 di “Lettere”.  
> Ringrazio MissAdler, come sempre, che ha letto sino a questo punto in anteprima e ringrazio anche chi ha letto i primi capitoli.


End file.
